Along with fast progress of display technologies, a display device with a touch function is gradually popular with more and more people due to its advantages such as visual operation and the like. Generally, in a display device, touch electrodes are manufactured on a light-exiting surface of a color filter substrate as a part of the color filter substrate. Thus, on one hand, an overall cell thickness of the display device can be reduced, and on the other hand, manufacturing difficulty can be reduced. But the touch electrodes on the color filter substrate may be scratched in a subsequent process (for example, when other film layers are manufactured on a base of the color filter substrate), and a yield rate of manufacturing the display device is reduced.